Born To Love
by SpencerAaeru
Summary: Rosalie finally finds her mate in a mysterious girl named Bella. Will Rosalie accept her mate for who she is or will Rosalie lose her to another.
1. Chapter 1 Bella!

**Chapter** **1.**

**Angela** **p.o.v**

I was standing by my car looking at my boyfriend Edward and his family across the parking lot before turning around and stuffing my books in my bag, when I heard the sound of horns and a Swerving car. I turned around just in time to see Ben's van coming right at me. I closed my eyes and embraced myself for what I was sure to be the last moments of my life, when I felt a pair of soft warm arm's wrap around me and pull me on top of my car just as the the van hits the side of it. When I open my eyes, I saw myself sitting in someone's lap with their arms wrap around my waist.

"Wow, I'm gone for a few days and you go off and almost get hit by a van."

I paused hearing the voice of my savior. "Bella?" I questioned.

"Hey Ang. Did ya miss me."

"Bella!" I screamed pulling her in to the biggest hug I could master in the position we were in.

"Where the hell have you been. Its been months since I've last seen you, you Idiot not day's." I said crying tears of joy.

"You know, around." Bella said wiping away a few tears from Angela's face. There moment together was broken when Ben Stuck his head out the window.

"Ang are you ok. I didn't see you, I Swear. I lost control of the Wheel and ...

"Relax Ben I'm fine, Bella got me."

"O, I thought I was seeing things. "Ben said reaching for his head. "Shit." He said as he felt the small cut on the side of his head and the blood on his hand from it.

"Hey Ben, I don't think you should be touching that. You need to go to a hospital." Bella said as she removed herself from Angela and pull them off the car that was being completely surrounded by other students saying the same thing about how cool Bella was or if me and Ben were ok.

"Angela!" Edward called out as he made his way through the crowd. "Are you ok." He said pulling me into a hug then away from the other student and Bella.

"I'm fine Edward, I was pulled out of the way.

"Thank god. Alice said she couldn't see you, so I thought you..."

"Edward, I'm fine really, Bella saved me."

"Bella?"

"Yeah, she's with Ben." She said pointing to Bella, standing next to a sitting Ben, leaning against his car door, talking to him.

Angela and Edward continued talking for a few moments until the Ambulance showed up and started checking out Ben head. Once he was loaded in the back of the Vehicle Bella made her war towards Angela and Edward. She hug Angela an told her that she would see her soon. When Angela asked why she couldn't stay and talk, Bella told her that she had to pick up her school work and it would take a long time.

"Okay Bella, I'll come by your place after school tomorrow?".

"OK Ang, I'll see you tomorrow". Bella said walking towards the school doors, Ignoring Edwards stare and his siblings as she walked in the school and down the hall.

"She's here, she's finally here!." Alice said with a big smile jumping up and down.

"What?. Who's here?." Emmett questioned as he and his mate kate looked at her with amusement.

"It's her." She whisper. " It's Rosalie's mate."

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

** HOW WILL I KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT IF YOU DON'T REVIEW.**

** EVEN IF IT'S SHORT, REVIEW. BYE : )**


	2. Chapter 2 What?

**Previously on the last chapter.**

"She's here, she's finally here!." Alice said with a big smile jumping up and down.

"What?. Who's here?." Emmett questioned as he and his mate kate looked at her with amusement.

"It's her." She whisper. "It's Rosalie's mate."

**Chapter** **2.**

"What" Angela said as she and Edward approached the other Cullens.

"She's the one I've been having visions about."

"But you said you couldn't actually see them.

"I know Edward, but right before Angela was about to get hit every thing went blank just like the vision with Rosalie's mate."

"Rosalie, isn't this great she's here, you have to talk to her."

"No."

"No. What do you mean no. She's your mate and your not even going to try to talk to her !."

"No it's not that. It's just, don't you think it's to soon" Rosalie said as she looked from the ground to the school thin to Alice. "Besides with what happened today is enough excitement, lets just go home". She said walking towards her car, getting in and driving off.

The rest of them just stared after her as she drove away. Then the smell of salt hit their noises. They all turned to see Angela shaking with tears running down her face.

"Angela, what's wrong". Edward said lifting her head to look him in the eyes.

"No..., it, it can't be.".She said shaking her head back and forth. Pulling away from him. "She can't be Bella's mate".

"What do you mean".

"I mean that I refuse to believe something so, so impossible!. Rosalie doesn't deserve Bella. No one does. She's... She's her. She's to good for Rosalie." She said backing away, clearly in denial of what was said.

"Angela?" Edward called out. She looked at him right before turning around running to her car and driving off.

"Well, that was weird" Emmet said rubbing his neck.

"I agree and If I didn't know better I would think Ang had a crush on Rosalie girl." Kate said with a smirk watching Edward as he clinched his fist trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for his girlfriend behavior.

"Jasper, can you tell me what she was filling before she left?".

Jasper looked at Edward debating with himself to tell him the truth or let him figure it out for himself. He sighed giving in to him and told him the truth.

"She is heartbroken and in denial, mixed with anger, sadness and determination."

"I See, she has filling for this girl, for Rosalie mate." Edward said looking at the ground. "This isn't going to end well.

"You got that right" Emmett said with a frown.

Everyone was of in there own world thinking about the situation when Alice's phone went off letting her know she received a call. It was Carlisle asking where were they.

"Sorry Carlisle, were on are way now we got a little distracted. Ok bye"

"Come on guys let's go" She said walking to Emmett's ride with the others right behind her. Edward on the other hand stood there starring at the school before turning and making his way to his car and driving of with the others not to far behind him.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

**HOW WILL I KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT IF YOU DON'T REVIEW.**

**EVEN IF IT'S SHORT, REVIEW. BYE : )**


	3. Mate Talk

**Previously on the last chapter.**

Everyone was of in there own world thinking about the situation when Alice's phone went off letting her know she received a call. It was Carlisle asking where were they.

"Sorry Carlisle, were on are way now we got a little distracted. Ok bye"

"Come on guys let's go" She said walking to Emmett's ride with the others right behind her. Edward on the other hand stood there starring at the school before turning and making his way to his car and driving of with the others not to far behind him.

**Chapter** **3.**

As soon as the rest of the Cullen children got home they explain the situation with Angela and her friend Bella to the others before going to there own rooms leaving Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice and Rosalie.

"Ok, let me see if I understood you correctly Alice. Angela, Edward's mate. Have feelings for Bella which happens to be Rosalie's mate?".

"Yes, Carlisle."

I don't understand, I don't... how could this happened. I mean, I'm here boyfriend, her mate how can she have feelings for another." Edward said walking back and forth.

"Maybe she just miss her. Remember what she said in the parking lot, that it's been mouth since they last seen each other. And maybe she doesn't want to meet us you know. She probably just need time to except that Bella is Rosalie mate". Alice said looking at Edward in the eyes. "Just give her time".

Rosalie sat there listening to what was going on and to what was being said and she didn't like it. Someone else wanting what was hers pissed her off and it made her what to kill anything and anyone that got in her way.

"Calm down Rosalie your thoughts are driving me crazy".

"Rosalie, how do you feel about this". Esme said looking at her with concern.

"How do I feel?... Angela has a thing for my mate. How would you feel if it was your mate!?".

"Rosalie, sweetheart I know your upset but you have to let it go. Bella is your mate that means you too were meant for each other. All you have to do is make her realize it. Give it time and you two will be together before you know it." Esme said with a smile giving Rosalie a hug.

"Thanks Esme".

"Any time sweetheart, now you and Edward go hunt. You guys have a big day tomorrow morning.

"What do you mean Esme"

"Isn't it obvious Edward, you and Rosalie have to win over your mates, right?...

"Right, I'll talk to Angela about her and this Bella girl tomorrow".

After every thing was decided about there mates, Rosalie and Edward left to hunt. Thinking about what the outcome of tomorrow would be.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW.**

**HOW WILL I KNOW IF YOU LIKE IT IF YOU DON'T REVIEW.**

**EVEN IF IT'S SHORT, REVIEW. BYE : )**


End file.
